Sonic And Amy: Sealed With A Kiss
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: A request for Shadowscast214. A Sonic/Amy story based on the animated movie Romeo And Juliet: Sealed With A Kiss, and it features Sonic characters as seals. Read and review, please no flames.
1. To Be, Or Not To Be

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Sealed With A Kiss, Romeo and Juliet, or any of their properties. All rights go to their respective owners. I do kind of own the story, and I own the character Edger.**

**Hey, folks! I have returned from my break over the holidays with this story that was requested quite a long time ago by Shadowscast214. Sorry that it took so long to get to work on it. Anyway, this will be the first request I'm going to take care of this year, and since it's the longest, I thought I'd do this one first before then doing my other ones. I realise that I just said the same thing twice in that sentence, but eh. As for this story, it's based on the animated movie Romeo and Juliet: Sealed With A Kiss, and it features Sonic characters as seals. While it is based on the movie, there will be some elements that I will be adding to it to make it as unique as I can while still trying to stay true to both the movie and the Sonic franchise. So with that said, let's get to it.**

**Also, this is which character will be which in the story. Hopefully it makes it clearer:**

Romeo = Sonic

Juliet = Amy

Mercutio = Knuckles

Benvolio = Tails

Friar Lawrence = Rotor

Kissy the Fish = Marine

Romeo's dad = Jules

Juliet's dad = Edger

The prince = Scourge

**So with all that said, let's get to it.**

Once upon a time, in a world not very different from our own, there lives two families. Alike in dignity, differing only in colour: the red-coloured Capulets, and the blue-coloured Montagues. And ancient grudge these two families fought, sand and sea. A fight so old, that all had forgotten how or why or when it started. From these two foes came two star-crossed lovers...

Tails, the smallest of the Montagues, was happily walking along the beach, bobbing his head and smiling as he moved. But what he didn't see above him high on the rocks were several Capulets, bearing down at the small Montague, growling under their breaths. As Tails bobs along happily, he continues to hum to himself and jumps in happiness... only to collide with a large Capulet stood across from him. The Capulet growled and looked down at Tails.

"A-A Capulet!" Tails cried, jumping back in panic.

"A Montague!" replied the larger seal.

Instead of talking back, Tails turned and screamed, running away. The Capulet chuckled and gave chase, chasing the small Montague around the beach, but Tails was only picking up speed as he cried for his friend several. "Knuckles! Knuckles!"

Knuckles was curled up on a rock, soaking up the sun casually before rolling onto his back as he heard Tails call his name. Knuckles watched his friend upside down for a second before turning right side up, squinting as he continued to watch Tails run towards him. Tails soon found himself backed up under the rock that Knuckles was on, still whimpering.

"Oh, Tails. I knew him well," Knuckles said dramatically, causing Tails' eyes to widen and look up at his friend as the Capulet gained speed, closing in.

Tails let out a small whimper as he turned back to the large seal chasing him. "Any time, Knuckles!" he said, urging his friend to get a move on.

Knuckles smirked and slid down from is rock, stopping in front of the Capulet chasing his friend, who slid to a stop as Knuckles spoke. "To be, or not to be. That is the question. Capisce?"

Tails chuckled from his spot under the rock. "He's definitely NOT to be."

The Capulet shook where he stood, looking back and forth between Tails and Knuckles before turning and running away, not wanting to get into a fight against Knuckles, knowing how strong her was. The two Montagues chuckled as the Capulet continued to run, soon chasing after him.

The two Montagues continued to chase after the Capulet, with Knuckles slightly ahead of Tails, which caused the smaller Montague to call his friend's name, hoping he'd wait for him.

But soon, they came to a stop as they saw several Capulets perched on a high rock, looking down at the two Montagues and growling. Knuckles and Tails gave toothy smiles, only to turn and run away when the Capulets descended upon them, chasing them around the beach.

Meanwhile, several Montagues awoke to the screams of two of their own, worried at the sounds. As the Capulets continued to chase after Tails and Knuckles, they soon found themselves in front of several layers of rock, each lined up with several Montagues bearing down on the Capulets, growling at them as Knuckles waved at the Capulets.

The family of red turned and ran away, being chased off by the massive pack of blue. As the Capulets were being chased, a small, female Capulet watched from her spot in the middle of the beach, which was a high-arching rock that had a small tree on it, providing some shade for her as she watched in worry.

Back with the chase, Knuckles was close enough to one of the Capulets to bite his tail, causing him to bellow out in pain.

Meanwhile, Edger, the lord of the Capulets, overheard the noise as his own family were being chased. "Charge!" he yelled.

And all the Capulets and the Montagues met on the beach, biting, snarling, and snapping at each other as the small Capulet on the rock watched, worried about both sides' safety.

Knuckles and Tails caught up to the action. "Ah, all the world's a stage!" said Knuckles.

"So what are we waiting for?" Tails asked. "Let's act."

They joined in the fight as it continued, with Tails propping Knuckles on a plank of wood over a large log, jumping on the other side of the plank to launch his bigger friend in the air, landing right onto the head of a huge Capulet that was terrorising a small group of Montagues.

A Capulet and a Montague were biting at each other before the Capulet gained the upper hand, picking the Montague up in his teeth and sending him flying into a set of rocks before crashing into the water. Knuckles watched it before smirking at the Capulet who roared in reply, not noticing Knuckles reaching down to grab a small octopus from the water, throwing it at his enemy, causing it to wrap around the Capulet's head.

As Knuckles pointed and laughed, Tails flailed about in the middle of the fight, not actually hitting anything until he span and landed his right flipper on a Capulet. The Capulet stood up and snarled at Tails.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?" Tails asked with a nervous chuckle.

Just as the Capulet moved to attack, he felt something on his hip. He turned to see Knuckles rest one hand on his hip, gently patting it while he held a lobster in his other hand. The Capulet shook his head out of fear, but Knuckles nodded in reply and moved the lobster closer to the Capulet's butt, causing one of the crustacean's claws to attach to the Capulet and force him to run away in pain which, in turn, caused Tails and Knuckles to laugh more.

As the fight went on, the female Capulet from earlier watched in horror as the families continued to fight before the sky around them all darkened. The Capulet girl was the first to notice, and looked around in panic before the other Capulets and Montagues finally took notice, focusing on a particular part of the sea that was surrounded by spiky rocks, and the water began to bubble.

"Bubble bubble, toil and trouble," Knuckles said with a chuckle, only to be shushed by Tails.

The water then stopped bubbling as a large, green elephant seal burst out, roaring loudly, causing Tails to hide behind Knuckles in fear, and causing the small Capulet girl to gasp and scoot back on her rock.

Jules, the head of the Montague family, was the first to speak. "Prince S-S-Scourge!" he said in a panicked tone as Scourge looked back and forth between the two families.

Edger, the head of the Capulets, simply said, "Your majesty," before bowing before Scourge, as did everyone else in both families. Tails had to poke Knuckles in the shoulder to get his attention, forcing him to bow, too.

"ENOUGH!" Scourge shouted, causing both families to gasp before he continued. "If ever you disturb this beach again, your very lives will pay the price!" The families gasped again, and Jules and Edger looked at each other in panic, fearful of Scourge's punishment before the green elephant seal spoke once more. "Banishment to Shark Island!"

Scourge then looked over at a group of large rocks, shaped to look like the fins of a shark. Lightning struck around the island, and a shark's fin swam around before the shark itself popped its head from the water, giving an evil grin to the two families, which caused Jules and Edger to gasp in fear, Tails and Knuckles to hug each other for protection, and the little Capulet girl to gasp once more, frightened of the shark.

"Now go!" Scourge said. "All of you!"

Scourge then roared at the families to get his point across, causing almost all of them to run away... except for Knuckles and Tails, the latter of which hid behind his friend, more scared of Scourge than Knuckles was.

"Crazy," Knuckles said with a grin.

The majority of both families hid behind several rows of rocks, looking over them at the prince. Scourge looked at them and gave a loud snort, causing them to hide behind the rocks that they peeked over before Scourge gave one final small snort to himself as he turned around, diving back underwater. The sun rose once more, and both families peeked over the rocks that they hid behind, relieved to not see Scourge around any more.

Jules and Edger looked as well, and then turned to face each other, only speaking with grunts that joined with frowns before heading their separate ways, following the families that they respectively lead as the Capulet girl watched from her rock before overhearing Tails speaking, turning her attention to that instead.

"Hey, Knuckles!" Tails said as he followed his friend. "Did you see me back there? Boy, was I great or what! I gave those Capulets a jab, and a thrust, and a flipper! Those Capulets were lucky that the prince came along when he did, or they would have been clam chowder by now."

"Tails my friend," Knuckles spoke, "the word has come to me that the Capulets are having a party tonight! What doth thou say we crash it?"

Tails gasped before speaking. "Knuckles, we're Montagues! If we go to a Capulet party, they'll turn is into fish bait!"

"Ah, but faint hearts never one fair sea-lionesses!"

Tails rolled his eyes as he followed his friend. "We're going to die. We're going to die," he said to himself.

Knuckles chuckled as he came to a high rock, crawling on top as Tails followed. "Ah, look over there, my good Tails!" he said, pointing his flipper to a far away rock as he spoke. "I spy Sonic on yonder rock!"

As a light from the sky shone down on Sonic, Knuckles and Tails then climbed down from the rock they were on and moved closer to where Sonic was, and they came across Jules, who seemed worried about Sonic.

"Oh, Sonic!" Knuckles called with a smile.

"Knuckles, what do you suppose is wrong with my son?" Jules asked.

"What, young Sonic?" Knuckles asked. "I think he swallowed some sushi and it went down the wrong pipe, if you know what I'm saying."

"You know, too many sea-slugs can be bad for your digestion," Tails added.

"Knuckles, you're his best friend," Jules spoke. "Be a good lad and go cheer him up, eh?"

"What, he who is already sick and pale with grief?" Knuckles asked, chuckling a bit. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

**So, that's chapter one. I hope that you all like it, and future chapters will hopefully come a lot sooner. Also, I'm sorry if it seems a bit disjointed. The parts that I write for this story are based on how they appear on YouTube as they're all listed, but that might change a bit in the future, so some chapters may be shorter than others. Anyway, more will come soon, and I hope you enjoyed this one.**


	2. Partying Is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Just thought I'd quickly get this out the way: there are songs in this story, but as mentioned in my previous chapter, they're not owned by me. Such a song is more or less in this chapter, so just letting you all know. Now, let's move on.**

"Oh, Sonic!" Knuckles called to his best friend as he and Tails made their way to the moping Montague, who looked down to the water below, seeing his reflection which somehow seemed sadder than he did. But he was shaken from this when he heard Knuckles call his name again, looking up to see his best friend using Tails as a surfboard while a tidal wave came in.

"Sonic, you idiot, surf's up!" Knuckles said, smiling widely. He laughed before he felt himself starting to slip. "Tails, hold still!"

"My back... my back..." Tails whined in pain.

Sonic looked down again in sadness as his friend spoke. "Come on, Sonic! Speak but one word! Surf's up!"

"I think I'm going to be sick..." Tails said under his breath.

"Sonic, what's the matter with you?" Knuckles asked. "You got a-" He was cut off when he saw the tidal wave guiding him and poor Tails to the rock that Sonic was on, and only said the word, "Wipe-out!"

"This is going to hurt!" Tails said, and several seconds later, the poor Montague found himself - and the friend using him to ride the tidal wave on - crashing directly into the rock, the water that guided them there splashing against them before disappearing.

Knuckles made his way up to the side of the rock, dizzily saying, "I have wiped out!" before flopping back into the water below.

Tails, meanwhile, walked up the rock to his saddened friend and spoke seriously. "What's the matter, Sonic?"

Knuckles then appeared in front of Sonic, hanging on the edge of the rock as he spoke like a mother would to a baby. "Does my wittle Sonic got a boo-boo?"

"Come on, you can tell us," Tails added. "We're your friends. We're on your side."

Sonic opened his mouth to speak, but just sighed sadly instead, looking away. This caused a guffaw of laughter from Knuckles, which caused both Sonic and Tails to look at their friend: the former in confusion, and the latter with a smile.

"Come on, give me a break!" Knuckles said, and he and Tails wrapped a flipper each around Sonic and began humming a tune. Sonic tried escaping, but his friends wouldn't let him go.

The young Montague soon escaped, diving into the waters below, looking up as his friends continued to him. Angered that they wouldn't leave him alone, Sonic swam away as his friends also dove in, continuing to hum their tune and picking up the beat a little bit as they surrounded Sonic, not allowing him to escape.

Sonic soon broke out of the circle, swimming to a large clam. "Come on, guys..." he said mopily, hiding inside the clam as he started to speak. "I'm a nobody., and nobody will love me. I'm so lonely, and I need a somebody. Someone to love, to call my own. Someone who wants to share my home."

Sonic then swam out of the clam into the clear water, and was met with Knuckles, who wrapped a flipper around his friend in a hug as he kept talking while Tails caught up. "I need a girl who will be true. Someone to swim with in the ocean blue." Sonic then slipped from his friend's grip, speak-singing more. "A girl who will love me for who I am." He swam up to a jellyfish. "I need a girl who will understand."

Knuckles then appeared underneath the jellyfish, causing Sonic to scowl at him before turning and swimming away. Nonetheless, Knuckles' attitude continued to persist as he spoke. "Sonic, my fine fellow! If it's a girl thou wants, I got just the thing! I know just the place!"

"Aw, come on. Leave me alone," Sonic replied, scrubbing himself clean with a sea-sponge.

"Oh, Sonic, you're passing up the chance of a lifetime! I'm talking about a virtual ocean of beautiful, not-dead, gorgeous sea-lionesses!"

"Knuckles..." Sonic said in a tone that indicated he wasn't interested.

"All barking to meet thou!"

"Please..."

"Just think, Sonic." Knuckles wrapped his flippers around himself as he spoke. "A veritable seafood buffet. A fisherman's paradise!"

As Knuckles span off into a nearby bunch of underwater rocks to cry dramatically, Tails merely said the words, "You know, I'm kinda hungry..."

Knuckles punched the rock for emphasis, hoping to guilt-trip Sonic further. But the young Montague just sighed in reply and swam off as he sang.

"I don't want some party girl; I want to find an oyster's pearl!" he sang as he swam up to another clam, and Tails and Knuckles popped out of it, presenting a shining pearl to Sonic and chuckled before he swam away. "I don't want just any seal. I want to find a love that's real." A small orange fish named Marine then appeared and kissed Sonic's cheek, giggling. Knuckles appeared and held the fish out to Sonic as she puckered her lips for another kiss while he sang more. "I don't want another fish that's swimming in the sea. I want to find a girl that's going to be right for me."

He then swam off, causing his friends to chase after him. "I want to find a girl that's right for me. I want to find a girl that's right for me. I, I, I, I want to find a girl that's right for me." Sonic found himself in some seaweed, and Marine had followed him. Chuckling, Sonic kissed the small fish before swimming up to his friends, happy that his mood was now lifted, singing one last line as he rejoined his friends, linking flippers with them. "A girl that's right for me."

He then span away, now much happier, chuckling. "Let's party!" he said.

"Partying is such sweet sorrow," Knuckles said dramatically, flopping down onto the rock that he swam up.

Tails chuckled. "That was pretty good!"

"That was good," Sonic added.

"Where'd you learn to sing?"

"Oh, Knuckles taught me."

"Sonic," Knuckles said as he watched his friends swim up to the surface.

Tails continued. "Listen to him; he knows what he's talking about."

"Tails. when has he ever known what he's talking about?" Sonic asked.

"Well, he hasn't, but maybe he's finally learning something."

"Hey," Knuckles spoke as he caught up with them, the three seals popping their heads out of the water as they made their way to a beach with red sand. "I always know what's going on, okay? Now Sonic, you have to me very carefully..."

Meanwhile, not far away from the three young Montagues, a party was going on on a boat. Several Capulets danced with each other as a band of crabs played a lively waltz song, also causing Amy and Edger to bob their heads happily to the music.

Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails all crawled up a peak that overlooked the party, and Knuckles was the first to speak. "Sonic, behold all these sea-lionesses!"

"Who cares about that? Look at all that food!" Tails said, his gaze fixated on a large pile of fish.

"Knuckles," Sonic said, "are you out of your mind?"

"Yeah!" his best friend said happily. "Crazy!"

"No, no! Blubber-head, this is a Capulet party. WE are Montagues." He gestured to himself. "THEY," he pointed to the boat, "will kill us!" Sonic finished by making a throat-cutting gesture to emphasise his point.

"Kill us?" Tails said. "What do you mean us? Huh? What?" He then suddenly became nervous. "Oh, you know what? I just remembered something." He looked at his right flipper. "Gosh, look at the time! I'll see you later. I'm going to go home. Bye-bye!"

Knuckles pulled the smaller Montague close before he could get too far, also pulling Sonic towards himself. "Gentlemen, gentlemen, relax!" He then dropped his friends to the sand below. "Watch and learn from the master."

Knuckles then dove from the peak, landed a few feet in front of his friends and rolling about in the red sand. Soon, he was completely covered in it, jumping up and turning to his friends. "And voila, I am a Capulet!"

"Yeah, you look just like a Capulet," Tails said with a nervous chuckle. "We're going to die!"

"Knuckles," Sonic said, "if they find out, there's going to be a big fight, and when the prince finds out, he'll..."

Sonic cut himself off with a gasp, turning to see some water bubbling behind several spiky rocks, being joined by his friends shortly thereafter. Soon, Prince Scourge arose from the water, and appeared to have a slightly angered look on his face before chuckling.

"Let's party!" he said, laughing and making his way to the boat, saying the word "party" over and over.

Sonic and his friends moved to a nearby formation of rocks, and the young Montague looked on with a befuddled look. "Look at that blubber-butt..." he muttered.

Scourge made his way up the plank that led to the deck of the boat as Edger spoke. "Your Majesty, welcome! Welcome!" The prince squished Edger under his weight as he passed through. "Welcome..." Edger said, in pain.

"Where's the food?" Scourge asked as he got to the middle of the boat.

Edger caught up. "The oyster bar is now open!" Scourge moved forward more, and Edger struggled to keep up. "Try the sushi!"

Scourge then stopped just before a small Capulet girl. Despite the fact that all Capulets had red fur, hers seemed to shine brighter than any of her family. Scourge looked her up and down while Sonic gasped, taking in the Capulet's beauty.

Edger reached Scourge's side. "Ah, my daughter, Amy."

"Amy?" Sonic mouthed.

The prince snorted before chuckling and leaned down. "Hi," he said, drawing the word out and causing his bad breath to hit Amy square in the face.

Amy coughed. "It's an honour..." More coughing. "to meet you, sire..." She finished with some hacking coughs.

Scourge snorted again before turning to the band of crabs. "Maestro!" The composer of the band looked to him. "A tango, please." The composer rolled his eyes before turning to his band, starting up a tango.

The prince chuckle at Amy. "Hehe, let's dance!"

Amy shook her head slightly with a nervous chuckle, but this was changed to a squeal as Scourge grabbed her, dancing back and forth on the boat with her, managing to break one of the scaffolds of the boat and knock a Capulet overboard without so much as even a word before dipping Amy. "You dance divinely."

"Really?" Amy asked.

Scourge started dancing with her again, knocking another Capulet overboard which caused Sonic and his friends to wince. Sonic focused on the two dancing, seeing the look of pain and worry on Amy's face.

"Poor girl..." he said. He then turned to Tails. "Come on, Tails, what are you waiting for? An invitation?" He then dove down to the sand, rolling in it to make himself look like a Capulet. "Come one!"

Knuckles laughed and soon joined his friend while Tails complained. "Oh, come on, Sonic. This isn't going to work. Come on, guys. Oh, no, we're doomed..." he said as he jumped down, rolled in the sand to cover himself in it, and joined his friends as they reached the plank.

Edger greeted them. "Welcome, welco-" He was knocked overboard by Scourge's tail.

Knuckles made it on the boat first, followed by the others. "Hey, hey! It is I, it is us!" He scatted some words as he moved further onto the boat, and Edger said another "Welcome".

The biggest of the Montagues laughed a bit. "Yo, what's going on, guys? Good? Good. I'm doing good, too. I look good. You know what? I feel good, and I DO look good."

"Knuckles, I can't take you anywhere," Sonic said through gritted teeth.

"I really don't want to be here," Tails said. "I really don't want to be here."

Knuckles turned to him. "Shut up and smile."

Tails chuckled and faked a smile. "Hehe, hello. Swell party." He rolled his eyes.

The three were distracted as Scourge came by again, dancing with Amy. Sonic frowned and slipped behind a nearby barrel, watching closely as Amy gasped a bit in pain from how roughly Scourge held her.

"Get your fat flippers off her..." Sonic said under his breath.

Meanwhile, Knuckles began hitting on a female Capulet. "Hey, what's a pretty sea-lioness like you doing in a place like this?" He chuckled before turning to see the Capulet smile widely, showing crooked teeth, which caused Knuckles to gasp a bit.

Tails was moping around the boat. "I really don't want to be here, I really don't want to be here..." he muttered. He then looked up to see a table full of fish. "I really DO want to be here! I want to be here! Wow!"

Sonic continued to watch Scourge and Amy dance, slipping behind several barrels and crates so he wouldn't be seen. He propped himself up on another crate, watching Amy dreamily and smiling. But soon, the dance was over as Scourge span around with Amy in mid-air, which earned both an applause from the Capulets on the boat, and caused Sonic to snap out of his dream-state.

Scourge laughed nervously while Amy gasped, out of breath from the dance. The prince then lifted Amy up in one flipper. "Amy, I'm not married yet," he said, putting a flipper on his head and pulling a goofy look.

Amy chuckled nervously. "Can't imagine why..." she said sweetly, rolling her eyes sidewards.

"Now you stay right here," Scourge said, putting Amy on the ground, "because I've made a very important decision! I'm going to ask your daddy something very important."

He then laughed a goofy laugh before holding Amy's flipper and landing several kisses on it, which caused Sonic to pull several faces, mostly of disgust, but also of worry as he saw Amy trying to pull away from the prince.

"And just exactly what is it that you're going to ask my daddy?" she asked, finally pulling her flipper away.

"Tonight, I'm going to make you the luckiest girl in town!" He then leaned down and breathed his stinky breath again, causing Amy to cough and leak tears. "Are you crying?"

"I'm just so, so happy," she said with a sincere smile.

Scourge laughed and then scooted away, looking around while Amy looked on in worry. "Oh, Amy's daddy?" he asked as he approached the side of the boat he had knocked Edger over earlier. Amy looked over a group of crates to overheard the conversation between her father and Scourge.

"Welcome!" Amy's father said.

"Ah, Edger! Just the man I wanted to speak with! I would like to have Amy's hand in marriage!"

Amy stopped listening when she saw Sonic pop his head up. He smiled at her, looking deep into her jade green eyes from where he was as she smiled back, blushing slightly as Sonic spoke. "Hi..."

* * *

**And that's the second chapter over and done with! I hope you all like it, and the next one will be coming soon!**


	3. Star-Crossed Lovers

**Note: There's another couple of songs in this chapter. I don't own them and... well, you all know the rules by now.**

Knuckles, dancing with a female Capulet, spotted his friend and the young Capulet girl looking at each other. Within a second of seeing it, Knuckles dropped his dancing partner to the ground with a loud thud.

"Oops!" he said. "So sorry. Must be off!" He dashed in the direction of the crab band, speaking more. "I had a wonderful time though. We really must do this more often!" As soon as he reached the crabs, he knocked the composer down from his pedestal. "Sorry, you old crab. This is a romantic emergency. Hit it!"

The crab band started playing some smooth jazz, and Knuckles requested lights, which were shone down on him from a disco ball attached to a ship's mast, being spun by another Capulet, making the ship glow in the darkness.

Knuckles then began singing. "Love is in the air, love is everywhere." Sonic and Amy looked at each other, blushing as Sonic's friend continued. "When a sea-lion meets a sea-lioness, the fall in love." Knuckles out a flipper around the young pair, causing them to spin around for a bit before stopping, their noses touched against each other while Knuckles made some small scat sounds from on top of the mast.

Tails, still laying back on the pile of fish, shook his head. "This is embarrassing."

Knuckles slid down the mast, making more sounds as Scourge picked Edger out of the water. "Can I call you dad?" The prince then dropped Amy's father into the water again as he covered up his eyes and pulling off a goofy face, which then turned into a wide-eyed look as he spotted Sonic and Amy looking into each other's eyes and smiling. "Hey, that's... that's my girl!" Scourge complained.

Knuckles then chimed in. "Whoa! It's time to go, Romeo!" he sang, hoping that his friend would catch on.

"It's time to go!" Tails echoed. His bigger Montague friend sang the same line again, and Tails jumped up and down. "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" he said, high-pitched and panicked.

But Sonic and Amy were too busy smiling at each other. They closed their eyes, and leaned in to kiss... until Sonic heard the sound of prince Scourge growling and bounding towards them, making the young Montague open his eyes. "Got to go!" he said, turning to run. Amy watched in mild shock as Sonic got chased, and didn't see him behind her when she thought Scourge had ran him away. "Oops, I almost forgot!" Sonic said, kissing Amy on the cheek, causing her to smile as he ran away again from the prince.

All the other Capulets cleared the way, with some even jumping overboard as Sonic was chased by the large prince. As the two were running, Knuckles commanded the crab band, taking over as the composer with Tails hiding behind some of the ship's mooring in fear of Scourge.

Sonic ran to the far side of the bite, and just as Scourge was about to bite him, he turned at the last second, causing the malicious prince to bite some of the wooden boat railings by mistake, spitting them out moments later.

The young Montague run to Amy, sliding to a stop in front of her, smiling. "Whoa, me again!"

"You again!" Amy replied, a smile plastered on her face.

"We have got to stop meeting like this. What will people say?"

"Oh, let them talk." Sonic kissed her on the cheek. "Oh, stop it!" she said playfully as Sonic turned to run again from Scourge.

Sonic headed for the stairs of the boat that led to the captain's deck, turning at the last second and causing Scourge to crash right through them, popping out with some broken wood on his head and an even angrier look on his face than before. Sonic headed to the opposite side of the boat, which caused Scourge to make a U-turn and chase after him, which caused the rest of the Capulets to jump off the boat.

Sonic had again slid to a stop next to Amy. "Hi!"

Amy smiled. "Back again, I see."

"Last time, I promise." He kissed her cheek. "Got to go."

"So soon?" Amy asked. She didn't get an answer though, as Sonic was chased off by Scourge again.

Sonic ran to the captain's deck of the boat again, taking the stairs while Scourge just broke through the railing. Sonic ran along the extended bow of the boat and stopped at the tip, causing Scourge to chomp into it in the hopes of making Sonic fall. This only worked for so long, though. As the prince moved along the bow to catch up to Sonic, it crumbled beneath him, causing him to fall down while the tip of the bow was attached to two ropes, creating a makeshift swing for Sonic, allowing him to glide back onto the boat.

As he swung, he picked up Amy along with him. "Hi," the Montage boy said.

"Don't I know you?" the Capulet girl replied.

Sonic kissed her on the cheek again, and as they reached the other end of the boat, Scourge was waiting. At the right moment, the prince jumped up and chomped Sonic into his mouth, chewing for a few seconds before Knuckles and Tails crashed into the back of his head with another swing. This forced Scourge to spit Sonic out into the water below, causing the red sand to wash from his fur, revealing his true blue self.

"Sonic?" Scourge said. "A Montague?"

"A Montague!" said several Capulets, shocked at the recent development.

Sonic looked up in worry as the opposing family continued to bare down on him, followed by Scourge letting out a low, snarling growl, which was cut off by Knuckles jumping over his head.

"I'm so sorry, your majesty! Must be off!" the larger Montague said as he dove into the water, the sand also washing away from him when he landed. "Had a wonderful time, though. We really must do this more often!"

Scourge growled again, and was cut off once more as Tails jumped over his head to join his friends.

"Thanks for having us," Tails said politely. The sand washed from his fur when he hit the water as well, and he popped his head back up to the surface talk to the prince. "Love the jumbo shrimp!" This was followed by a nervous chuckle before Knuckles' flipper came up and pulled Tails down under the water.

Scourge growled once more as the traitorous Montagues had now escaped, but he was cut off by Edger.

"Your majesty!" called the head of the Capulet family. Scourge turned to Edger as he continued, dragging Amy along with him. "Remember sire, you are to look your best for the big wedding tomorrow!"

Amy gasped as Scourge chuckled. "Hehe, the big wedding!" The prince leaned down, causing more of his breath to wash over Amy's face as he laughed his signature goofy laugh and snorted.

Meanwhile, back under the water, the three Montague friends swam around, with Knuckles being the first to speak. "Whoa, what a party!"

"I'll say!" Tails replied. "And did you see those jumbo shrimp? Yummy."

Knuckles smiled and turned his attention to the water around him. "Hey, Sonic! Did you get a load of that prince? Sonic? Yo, Sonic!" He started swimming to look for his friend.

"Sonic," Tails sang/called out.

"Oh, Sonic!" Knuckles said in a girlish voice. "Where are you, my lover-boy?"

Sonic, hidden behind a coral reef, sighed as his friends swam around looking for him. "He knows nothing of love." His friends continued to call out his name, but he shook his head once more, staying hidden and quiet.

"Where for art thou, Sonic?" Knuckles called.

Sonic remained where he was, and as soon as his friends were gone, he spoke. "Ah, the night is young, and my love awaits." Once he was sure that the coast was clear, he swam out into the open water.

"Well, how do you like that?" Knuckles asked as he leaned against a coral reef. "The kid goes and gives us the slip like a wet oyster!"

"Yeah, he got us good," Tails replied as he swam over to Knuckles. The smaller of the two Montagues took a piece of the coral reef and stuck it in his mouth for a second before pulling it out, showing an oyster to Knuckles.

"Nah," the other Montague declined, patting his stomach. "Trying to keep my girlish figure."

Sonic swam up to the surface and climbed up a spiky rock formation that was close to the beach that was shared by the Montagues and the Capulets, seeing Amy up on the high rock with the small tree, her silhouette in the moonlight being nothing but pure beauty to Sonic.

"Ah, it is my lady," Sonic said dreamily, resting his head on one of the non-spiky rocks dreamily. "It is my love..."

"Oh, Sonic..." Amy said, loud enough for the Montague to hear it, which caused his eyes to widen as he listened more. "Sonic, Sonic... where are you, my Sonic?"

"I'm right he-" the Montague started, dashing about halfway out from where he was hidden before closing his flippers over his mouth and hiding back behind the rock formation, popping his head out slowly so he could listen to Amy's sweet voice.

"Sonic... a Montague! The only son of my only enemy! I mean..." She trailed off, and Sonic sighed as he listened more. "But it's only his colour that's my enemy. Oh, what's in a colour? A fish of any other colour would still smell as sweet. Oh, Sonic... if only you could change your colour..." She laid on her back and wrapped her flippers around herself, imagining holding him as she finished her sentence. "Then you could take me, and I would be yours forever!"

This caught Sonic's attention, which made him laugh before speaking, catching Amy's attention. "I'll take you at your word! I'll be any colour you want!"

Amy gasped and stood up, hiding behind the tree, scared as she didn't recognise Sonic's face in the foggy mist of the night. "Who's there?"

Sonic jumped up several rocks to get to Amy. "I don't know how to tell you who I am, my love, because my name and my colour are your enemy!"

Amy gasped again and smiled. "My ears haven't heard you bark a hundred words." She stepped out from behind the tree. "And yet I recognise the sound of your sweet voice."

"Shall I be green?" Sonic asked, grabbing a pile of grass next to him and putting it on his head like a hat, causing the Capulet girl to chuckle. "Or would you prefer purple?" he followed, putting his hand over his mouth and holding his breath until his fur started to change colour.

Amy giggled again at Sonic's silliness. As she stopped, she and the young Montague looked into each other's eyes despite their still considerable distance, and stars shot about the sky, causing the fur on both their bodies to glow with a pale light before Amy started singing.

"I love you for who you are. You are my lucky star. I will lover you now and forever. I won't leave you ever."

Sonic, captivated by Amy's voice, also sang, singing the same line that Amy did. "I love you for who you are." He jumped up the rest of the rocks, taking Amy's hands in his as he continued. "You are my lucky star." Amy leaned his head against him, and both seals turned to the dark sky above as two stars shone brightly for them. "I will lover you now and forever. I won't leave you ever."

Amy and Sonic then turned to stare into each other's eyes lovingly before singing the same line together. "I love you for who you are. You are my lucky star. I will lover you now and forever. I won't leave you ever."

As the song ended, Sonic and Amy pretended to take the two bright shining stars above them and give them to each other as symbols of their unrequited love for each other, smiling and staring deep into each other's eyes as they did so. But while they were focused on each other, they didn't see Edger on the beach, calling for his daughter.

"Amy?"

The Capulet girl gasped. "My father!" She grabbed Sonic's head and pushed him to the ground slowly, trying to hide him. "Coming, daddy!"

"Amy..." Sonic whispered.

"You must hurry," Amy whispered back.

"Amy, where are you?" Edger called again.

Amy turned to Sonic. "Sonic, if he finds you here..."

"Amy," Sonic said. "A-Amy... will you... marry me?"

The Capulet gasped and she smiled happily, and her father called her name again, so she replied. "I'm coming, daddy!" She then turned back to Sonic. "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!"

As she and Sonic went to kiss each other, Edger interrupted once more. "Amy, what are you doing up there?" Amy hid Sonic again, just in time as her father almost saw the young Montague.

"Amy," Sonic spoke, "meet me tomorrow at friar Rotor's church. And there... we shall be wed."

"Amy!" Edger urged. "It's part your bedtime!"

"I'm coming now, daddy!" Amy then turned to Sonic, whispering. "Goodbye, my love. It will seem like a thousand years until tomorrow."

She then turned and dashed down a spiral rock formation. She got about halfway down before stopping and turning back to Sonic, seeing him smile at her. "Parting is such sweet sorrow..." Amy said, blowing a kiss to Sonic.

Sonic smiled, pretending that the kiss that Amy blew landed hard enough to send him back into the water below. He descended with a smile on his face which stayed there all night as he swam in the water, eagerly anticipating the next day.

* * *

**Well, that's another one done! Hopefully I'll be working more on this story than usual. Sorry for being so lazy lately, guys. But I hope that you liekd this one, and stay tuned for the next one, folks!**


	4. A Montague And A Capulet

Amy smiled as she watched Sonic from above the small rock with the tree, seeing her love jump up and down in the water happily, smiling at him as the sun slowly started to rise. As she continued to watch, her father called out.

"Amy, come down here! You'll want to look your best for your big wedding tomorrow!"

The Capulet girl shook her head in worry, still not believing the fact that prince Scourge of all people proposed to her through her father, and he said yes without her consent. But her mind was focused on the one she loved more than anything else in the world.

The next morning, Knuckles and Tails are laying on opposite ends of a high, curved rock, the ends of which were large enough to hold the pair of Montague boys up. After a few moments of silence, Knuckles started chuckling lowly, and his chuckling soon turned into full laughter, and he turned to his friend.

"Okay, Tails, this one will kill you! Why did the fish swim into the sandbank?" Tails shrugged in reply. "To get some sand dollars!"

Knuckles rolled off the rock, still laughing as Tails rolled his eyes. Knuckles then got back on the rock with his friend. "What did the sand flea say to the other sand flea? Should we walk, or catch a dog?"

He rolled off the rock in laughter, landing in the shallow end of the water on the other side, picking up a clam. "Why wouldn't the clam share his toys? Because he was shellfish!"

He flopped back into the water with laughter, the clam he held flying up into the air. Tails grabbed it and ate it as his friend continued with his bad jokes. "What did the clam say when he got caught in the seaweed?" Tails ignored his friend as he finished his joke. "Kelp! Kelp!" Knuckles said in a voice of feigned distress to finish the joke. "I'm a comedic genius!" Knuckles said, laughing madly as he flopped around in the water for a bit.

Meanwhile, Sonic had arrived at the entrance of a large cave, which looked rather intimidating despite the person living there being one of the kindest people that Sonic knew. It didn't make the cave any less intimidating, though.

"Friar Rotor?" the young seal asked, his voice echoing through the massive cave, scaring him a little bit. "Um, friar Rotor?" he asked again, this time in a low voice so he wouldn't be spooked by the loud echo. After receiving no answer, he swam further into the cave

As he made his move deeper into the cave, he looked around at several jagged rock formations, which made his eyes widen a bit. While he knew Rotor was a good man, he could have at least tried to make his home a bit less creepy. Soon, Sonic approached the end of the cave, overhearing the friar talk.

"Bubble bubble, toil and trouble," Rotor spoke as Sonic peeked his head over a section of jagged rocks, seeing the friar at his cauldron, which was made of rock and appeared to be part of the cave floor. "Eye of newt, leg of a chicken, a fish for flavour..." He pulled out a large sandwich with all the ingredients described, the eye of newt having a small wooden stick through it that attached it to the top of the sandwich. "And lunch is served. Delicious!"

As the good friar was about to take a bite of his sandwich, he heard Sonic's voice. "Friar Rotor?"

The unexpectedness of it all caused Rotor to jump out of his skin, sending his sandwich flying sky high as he himself slipped backwards, falling into the cauldron.

"Friar!" Sonic said, worried out of his mind. Luckily, Rotor clambered out of the cauldron, his fur now black from soot as he coughed out smoke in reply. Sonic chuckled briefly at this, but held himself back as he slid over the jagged rocks, moving closer. "Uh... friar Rotor?"

"Sonic, my boy! How are you?" Rotor asked as he fell forward from the cauldron, causing the soot to disappear from his fur.

"I'm in love, friar."

"Ah, very good. Very good, my boy." Rotor walked over to the young Montague. "And who is the lucky girl?"

"Amy, of the Capulet family!" Sonic said happily.

Rotor gasped in shock, putting his hand over his chest, which earned a wide-eyed look from Sonic. "Y-You jest..." Rotor said. Sonic shrugged and chuckled nervously in reply. "What? You're mad!" The friar then turned to storm off.

"Please, friar Rotor, I ask only that you marry us!" Sonic said.

"What? Marry you?" Rotor turned around. "A Montague and a Capulet?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"You're mad! You're insane!"

"Friar, please!"

Rotor made it back to his cauldron. "Now I know you're mad!" He rested his elbows on the edge of the cauldron and rested his face in his hands before turning back to Sonic. "Could you imagine what would happen if I married a Montague and a Capulet? Huh?"

"Please, friar..." Sonic said, his expression becoming more sober as he spoke. "I love her."

Rotor sighed in partial defeat, slamming his fist softly against the edge of the cauldron before looking into the bubbling water below. "A Capulet and a Montague, huh?" He grabbed a clam from a small stand made of rock, and cracked it open against his chest, seeing two pearls: one red, and one blue. He tipped the pearls into the cauldron, causing a large geyser of water to burst straight upward. "A Montague and a Capulet..." he repeated to himself.

Rotor then looked into the cauldron, seeing two silhouettes dancing around each other, with one being red to represent the Capulets, and the other being blue to represent the Montagues. He then reached into the boiling water to grab hold of the silhouettes, making them fly up to mid-air, with their respective families also appearing. The two silhouettes then move closer to each other, pressing their lips together in a kiss, which causes the families to take each enemies' hands and begin dancing with them as friends.

After the silhouettes disappeared, and after considering the fact that this could benefit both families, Rotor pursed his lips before speaking. "Hmm... okay, boy. I'll do it."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sonic said happily, going over to Rotor and bowing before him. "Thank you, friar Rotor!"

"Maybe this marriage will bring peace to you two families after all. Oh, Sonic, my boy..."

"Sonic?" asked a small voice. Sonic turned to see Amy in the water several feet away from them before she spoke again, more happily this time. "Sonic!"

"Amy!"

"Ah, and there she is now!" Rotor said.

Sonic made a dash for Amy, and she did the same thing, moving out of the water and onto dry land. Or dry cave, in this case. The two seals met in the middle, landing several kisses on each other, chuckling and smiling happily.

Rotor, leaning against a nearby pillar, frowned. "You two can't wait until after the wedding?"

"But I love her with all my heart!" Sonic said.

"And I love him with all my heart!" Amy replied, kissing Sonic once again.

Rotor, remaining serious, spoke. "Look kids, I can see you're in a hurry. I'll try to make it quick." The two seals zoomed past him, causing him to fall over.

The ceremony then began, with the two seals looking at each other happily as Rotor read over some verses and rights. When he was finished, the two hedgehogs leaned in and gently kissed each other on the lips, causing Rotor to smile happily.

Meanwhile, Knuckles was still continuing to tell his bad jokes to Tails.

"Hey, Tails!" the larger Montague said, getting his friend's attention. "If a seagull flies over the bay, does that make it a bay-gull?" Tails covered his ears as his friends continued. "Wait, wait, wait! I got another one for you! What do you call a Capulet with one braincell? Gifted!"

Tails chuckled at this one, and uncovered his ears to listen to more jokes from his friend that insulted their enemies.

"Haha, you'll love this one!" Knuckles said, jumping off the rock and into the sand below. "What do you have when a Capulet is buried up to his neck in sand?" Tails smiled and shook his head in reply, waiting for the punchline. "Not enough sand!"

Tails laughed at his friend's joke, as did Knuckles, but the former was cut off by the sound of what sounded like angry growling. With his eyes no wide in worry, the smaller Montague turned and saw several Capulets near a rock formation across some water.

Knuckles, not noticing, continued his jokes. "Do you know how to save a drowning Capulet?" Tails waved his flippers and shook his head at his friends to stop, but Knuckles misconstrued this as Tails not knowing the answer. "No? Good!"

The Capulets waited where they were, watching their enemies intently with evil smiles as more of their own joined them, listening and looking as Knuckles continued to tell his jokes and Tails kept attempting to shut his friend up.

"What is the difference between a sea-slug and a Capulet?" Knuckles said as he grabbed a slug from the water. "One is a bottom-dwelling, garbage eating scavenger, and the other is a slug!" He howled in laughter, as did the slug, before starting with another joke. "What do you call five hundred Capulets at the bottom of the ocean?" Tails, with a look of distress, shushed Knuckles, but it didn't work, and was once again misconstrued. "No! A good start!" He then burst into more laughter. "I'm killing myself!" he managed to say, still unaware about the Capulets that were waiting for him and his friend.

Elsewhere, Sonic and Amy were on a boat underwater, with Sonic lifting his love and holding her close, smiles plastered on both their faces. After Sonic pulled Amy back down, some swing music started to play from inside the boat. Turning to his love, Sonic jerked his head in the direction of the music, to which Amy replied with a nod, and the two seals chuckled and swam into the boat until they reached a large room inside, seeing the band of crabs once more as well as seeing several fish and other undersea creatures dancing with each other to the lively music.

Taking Amy's flipper in his, Sonic started dancing with her, kissing her cheek as well, to which she replied by jokingly slapping him to the ground. In a feigned state of unconsciousness, Sonic waited as Amy came over and picked him up by his flipper, kissing him on the lips. Sonic chuckled and swam up to the other fish above with Amy in tow, and the pair started to dance once more in time to the music until it stopped, ending with Sonic dipping Amy and holding her in place while the creatures around them gasped in shock. Amy and Sonic turned to see everyone else staring at them, listening as they a majority voiced their disapproval for the two seals.

"Oh look," said the conductor for the crab band. "A Montague and a Capulet together."

"A Montague and a Capulet together!" said a purple fish.

"Together?"

"It's disgusting!"

"Scandalous!"

"I can't stand it!"

"It's an outrage!"

"I think I'm going to be sick!"

"How mortifying!"

"It's horrible!"

"I can't believe my eyes!"

"It's just not right!"

"I think they're a lovely couple!" said Marine the fish.

"Quiet, you little shrimp!" said a shrimp.

The rest of the fish and other creatures continued to voice their disapproval, saying many of the same things as before with some minor variations. Being unable to take the insults any more, Sonic and Amy began swimming to the exit it, narrowly avoiding the sharp claws of a lobster snapping at them. They turned in the opposite direction and were met with an electric eel, which managed to bite Sonic's tail long enough to shock him for a bit while Amy managed to escape, only to be caught in the tentacles of a nearby octopus. Sonic curled his flipper into fists, holding them up warningly against the octopus, who replied by spitting smoky ink at Sonic. The sounds of blows landing were heard, and the smoke cleared to show the octopus with all of his tentacles tied together above his head.

After finally getting their opening, Sonic and Amy headed for the exit again, still being chased by the other fish. Luckily, the two seals were faster, making it to the metal door on the boat that they entered in the first place, slamming it shut just in time as all the other fish crashed right into it.

Thankful to be out of that ordeal, Sonic took Amy's flipper, swimming back up to the surface with her, hoping that the love between them wouldn't fall under the light of disapproving eyes any longer.

* * *

**I'll be honest, I was debating whether or not to have had the dance part after the Capulets listening to Knuckles insulting their family, but I felt that it closed he chapter out in a more positive way. It also made the chapter a bit longer, so there. Anyway, stay tuned, and stay awesome.**


	5. This Is All Going To End In Tears

Sonic and Amy swam back up to the surface, arriving near a large, beautiful island. On the island was a mountain with a waterfall which, as it cascaded down, landed on the lower levels of the mountain, splitting into even more waterfalls.

After a while of gazing at the beautiful island, the two seals swam forward, coming across a seagull standing on a rock. Swimming closer, they both smiled, hoping that the seagull wouldn't judge them... but that hope was short-lived when the seagull squawked at them angrily.

"A Montague and a Capulet?!" the seagull said. He then let out a loud squawk at them and flew away.

The two seals frowned, wondering if anybody at all would approve of their unrequited love before they both turned to face each other, smiling as they knew that they would only need each other.

Sonic chuckled and ducked under the water for a moment, and Amy let out a pleasantly surprised squeal as Sonic picked her up, pushing her up onto the rock and joining her soon after, smiling and cuddling close to her as she rested her head on his shoulder, the two seals snuggling happily under a waterfall that only showed their silhouettes through the water.

What they didn't notice, however, was Marine the fish, who had escaped the boat from earlier by swimming through one of the vents. As soon as she reached the surface, she began jumping in and out of the water, looking around for the two seals. Soon enough, she saw them through the waterfall, and just as they were about to kiss, she jumped between them, getting a kiss on both cheeks.

"Can I kiss him too?" the fish asked. "He's so handsome." She then kissed Sonic on the nose, catching him by surprise before landing in his flippers. "Are you two married? Are you having any babies?" the fish asked, making the two seals giggle at her adorableness. But then the realisation set in on Marine, and she jumped from Sonic, landing on the rock. "Wait just a minute..." Marine turned to Amy. "You're a Capulet!" She then turned to Sonic. "And you are a Montague! You can't get married! If the prince finds out, you'll be in BIG trouble!" The two seals gasped, knowing that the small fish was right. "Okay, bye-bye!" Marine said in a happy tone as she dove back into the water.

Sonic and Amy looked at each other with worry plastered on both their faces before looking around them, making sure nobody else was in earshot of what Marine had just said. Sure that they were safe, both seals moved back underwater, completely unaware that Scourge heard the entire interaction from a high above rock, grimacing in anger at the two young seals.

The Montague and Capulet couple found themselves in seaweed-ridden water, swimming around happily and hoping to forget the events of earlier. When they both came to a stop so that Sonic could kiss Amy, however, the male seal noticed Scourge swimming close to them, his green, flabby skin camouflaged by the water.

The two seals hid behind a large clump of seaweed, waiting as Scourge swam past them, a look of anger on his eyes as he passed by. After several moments, he swam past the pair, soon moving out of range.

"Ugh... there goes old blubber-butt," Sonic said. "I hope he chokes on his own nose."

The comment made Amy giggle, followed by Sonic joining her as Marine swam by. "He looks mad," she said. She then turned to the two seals. "Is he looking for you guys? What happens if he doesn't find you?"

Sonic's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh no! Knuckles and Tails!" He pulled Amy's hand gently. "Come on! We have to go!"

Amy let out worried gasps as she followed her husband, and Marine remained where she was. "This is all going to end in tears..." she said before swimming after the two seals.

Meanwhile, Tails was still sat on the rock he was sharing with Knuckles, his eyes focused on the ever-increasing group of Capulets. "Um... maybe we should go, Knuckles..."

But the larger Montague just ignored his friend's pleas, continuing his insulting jokes. "Hehe, did you hear about the Capulet that was so dirty that when he jumped in the water, he lost forty pounds!" Knuckles laughed aloud, encouraging his friend to join him. "Come on, you have to admit that's pretty funny!"

"Knuckles, we'd better go, you know?" Tails said, trying to stop his friend. I'm afraid the Capulets will find us here."

"I care not for Capulets!" Knuckles said proudly.

As Tails gave his friend a wide-eyed look in the hopes of stopping him from saying anything further, prince Scourge burst out of the water, appearing right next to the two Montagues.

Tails backed up in fear before speaking, his voice a mixture of fear and deadpan humour. "You care now?" he asked his friend.

"Let me tell you another one!" Knuckles continued, completely ignoring both his friend and his enemy. "Why do Capulets have trouble sleeping?"

Scourge roared loudly at the two Montagues, but Knuckles still didn't take notice. "Oh, great!" Tails said sarcastically. "Now you've gone and upset him!"

"No!" Knuckles said. "They forgot to close their eyes!"

He then started laughing again, falling back into the water below as Tails slapped his flipper across his own face, both out of frustration and due to how bad the joke was before turning his attention back to Scourge, smiling nervously.

"We were just, uh, leaving," Tails said with a nervous chuckle.

"Where's Sonic?!" Scourge boomed.

"It is truly an honour," came Tails' hurried reply, hoping that the compliment would calm down the angry prince.

Knuckles then hopped back up on the rock, speaking to Scourge. "Yo, blubber-butt! I wonder how deep the ocean is when you're not in it!" He then fell back into the water, laughing and holding his flippers over his stomach.

"I'm so so so sorry!" Tails said to Scourge.

"WHERE'S SONIC?!" the prince repeated, booming louder than previously and adding his bad breath for good measure.

"Sonic? Sonic?" Tails called. "Where for art thou?"

"Hey!" Knuckles said, again rejoining Tails on the rock. "When's the last time you saw your flippers?"

Scourge growled, then looked down, only seeing his various rolls of fat covering his flippers. The insult made the prince reach his boiling point, and he let out a loud, furious roar, and opened his mouth to attempt to bite Knuckles when a voice called out.

"STOP!" it said. Scourge, Knuckles, and Tails turned to see Sonic. "STOP!" he repeated.

The Montague then got out of the water and moved onto the island, quickly making his way to the prince. Amy got out of the water a few moments later, hiding behind some rocks and being joined by Marine a second or two later.

"Your majesty," Sonic said, bowing to Scourge.

The prince snorted. "Amy is mine!"

After a disgusted look from Amy and an amused look from Knuckles, Sonic spoke again. "Your highness... you're too late. She loves me."

"My daughter..." Edger said, falling back from the shock.

"Amy loves YOU?!" Scourge asked angrily, finding it hard to believe. He then reared up, growling angrily, preparing to hit Sonic until he heard Knuckles speak, causing him to turn his attention to him.

"Yo, blubber-butt!" the Montague taunted. "I think you need to go on a diet!"

"I think I'm going to go home," Tails chuckled nervously. "Bye-bye!"

The smaller Montague then jumped under the water, and Scourge moved as quick as he could to Knuckles, bounding towards him and hoping to catch him with his mouth, only for Knuckles to jump away at the last moment, causing the prince to smash the rock formation into pieces.

Knuckles laughed as he made his way up to the rock with the small tree on it, taunting the prince further. "Is that your nose, or are you eating a ball?"

Scourge growled and jumped to attack Knuckles, accidentally crashing into the ground and forcing his nose into his own mouth. After gathering his bearings, Scourge spit his nose back out as Knuckles insulted him again.

"Did your brain just pop forward?"

As Scourge chased his enemy further up the rocky hill, Sonic made his way up to, calling out to his friend. "Knuckles! Please, stop this!"

"Sonic!" Amy called as she watched her love move up.

"No, no, no! Don't go that way!" Marine warned, worried for Sonic.

"You're so ugly, I can't tell the difference between your face and your blubber-butt!" Knuckles said as he ran, taunting the prince further.

"Knuckles, please!" Sonic said urgently as he continued his ascent with the others.

"Sonic, my son!" Jules said, gasping as he watched helplessly.

"You know, I can't tell if you're going forwards or backwards!" Knuckles taunted as he neared the top of the hill. Scourge leaped and tried to chomp him down, but Knuckles kept dodging, finally making it to the top and speaking more as Scourge climbed up. "You know, Scourge, you're so fat that you could sell shade!"

"Knuckles, please, stop it!" Sonic said as he closed in.

"Somebody's going to get hurt up there!" Marine warned.

Scourge jumped again for Knuckles, but the Montague hopped up onto the princes back, jumping up and down several times. "You're so fat that when I walk around you, I get lost!" He then sat on Scourge's back, patting it and taunting more. "I can see you're on a seafood diet, because when you see food, you eat it!"

Sonic had reached his friend, and grabbed him by the flippers, shaking him several times. "Knuckles! I beg you, stop!"

"You know, Sonic," Knuckles continued, "the prince is so stupid that if he fell off a cliff, he'd have to stop and ask for directions!" He laughed more, smiling. "Oh, I'm killing myself!"

With that, Scourge wrapped his maw around Knuckles' neck, using his size to his advantage and tossing the Montague high up into the air. As he came back down, he reached his flippers out and grabbed a hold of the edge of the cliff.

"Knuckles!" Sonic called out, going to his friend and grabbing his flippers, trying to pull him up. "Come on!"

"Sonic?" Knuckles asked. "Why the devil did you come between us?"

"I... I thought it was for the best!" Sonic said.

Knuckles reached up and hugged his friend. "Hehe, Sonic, look for me tomorrow, and you will find me... a grave seal!"

He then laughed one last time before falling to the waters below, the impact rendering him lifeless as he landed, his body sinking in the water, descending down to the ocean floor.

* * *

**So... I think this is the first time I've had to kill a character. Well, a character people like, anyway. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you all next time.**


	6. Banished

Sonic's eyes were wide in horror and fear as he watched his best friend fall to the waters below. Knuckles picked a fight with prince Scourge and paid the highest price. But Sonic knew that, if he didn't come between the two, then his friend would still be alive.

Tails, Amy, and Marine all gathered around underneath the mountain, with Amy calling out Sonic's name in distress and Tails looking into the water, heavily saddened that Knuckles had passed away. The Capulets laughed evilly as the Montagues turned their attention to either the water below or Sonic and Scourge above.

But when Sonic heard the prince still laughing behind him, he turned around with a growl and charged at him. The collision caused the cliff formation they were on to shake, which then forced severl boulders to fall to the ground below, almost hitting Tails and Amy.

The impact also knocked Sonic and Scourge off the cliff, landing hard in shallow water which soon washed away, showing the two enemies on the beach, now unconscious and laying on their sides.

As they landed, both families gathered around, fearing the worst on both sides. But the one who was most worried was arguably Amy, who gasped with wide eyes as she saw her one true love on his side, faint and barely breathing. She instantly ran as fast as she could to him, hovering over his body.

"Sonic..." she said sadly.

"Amy..." her love replied. Amy smiled hopefully, and Sonic spoke her name more. "Amy... my sweet Amy..."

"I was so scared..." Amy said, relief ever present in her tone.

As Tails and Jules chuckled from their respective spots, Marine spoke from her place in some water nearby. "Phew, he's alive. I thought that he was a goner for sure."

Sonic and Amy began kissing and chuckling happily, so lost in their bliss that they didn't notice the large prince wake up, looming angrily over his former bride-to-be and her boyfriend from the other family as they both spoke each other's names and professed their love for each other more and more.

Eventually, Scourge had enough of it and let out a loud roar that sent Sonic and Amy reeling back against a nearby rock before speaking loudly. "SONIC!" In a plea to convince the prince otherwise, Sonic ran over to Scourge, but as soon as he reached the prince, he boomed. "I BANISH YOU!" Sonic shook his head, gasping. "SHARK ISLAND!"

The prince then turned to the island in question, showing thunder crackling around it and large splashes of water colliding against it, and the reflections from the spiky rock formations that made up the island gave it a dark red look.

"No..." Sonic said. He turned his head to Amy.

"Sonic..." she said sadly, afraid of what Scourge was doing.

"Amy..." the young Montague replied. He moved forward to try and reach Amy, but Scourge slammed a flipper down in front of him, blocking his path. "Amy..."

"I love you..." the Capulet girl said sweetly.

Closing his eyes and turning around, Sonic moved to a rock behind him which led to the direction of Shark Island. Keeping his eyes closed, he spoke for what might be the last time to Amy before diving into the water, making his way to the spooky island.

"No! No! No!" Amy cried, moving to the rock that Sonic just dove off of. "Please, your majesty!" she pleaded, turning around to face Scourge. "I love Sonic!"

"No, Amy! You will love me! We marry tonight!"

And with that, Scourge dove into the water, making his way back to his home, leaving Amy to remain where she was. Suddenly, the night sky crying rain down as she looked over at Shark Island. Shaking her head before she started crying, Amy turned and dashed off in the direction of Rotor's cave, hoping that the good friar would have some advice for her.

Meanwhile, Scourge had made it back home, laughing to himself as the miniature volcanoes that heated up his water erupted. "I can't believe it! I'm getting married to Amy tonight, and I stopped that accursed Montague boy from getting in my way!" He wandered around his domain. "I can't wait for everyone to be jealous of us when we walk down the aisle. I would include Sonic on the list of people that I'd love to see turn green with envy, but he's not coming unless he's brave enough to swim through several rows of razor-sharp teeth." He laughed more to himself. "Everything is going exactly to plan. Tomorrow, I shall wed my sweet Amy, and I'll become the most powerful seal this side of the sea!" He then sat down in the warmest part of his domain, laying back and bathing himself as he waited for the next day.

Back on Shark Island, Sonic waited patiently, moving back and forth on the highest rock before climbing to the top of it, looking over the water below as it crash, dancing with the thunderstorm happening around it. His eyes barely saw the rock with the tree on it, which is where he first professed his love for Amy. His head hung low at the thought of being banished by Scourge due to their love.

Focused on the island, Sonic didn't notice Marine pop her head out from the surface of the water, looking up at Sonic with a smile. She swam up and sat down next to him as she giggled. "You know, I don't like the ocean. It's too wet." She then giggled some more, turning to see if it would cheer Sonic up, but he responded with a heavy sigh instead. "Oh, poor Sonic..." Marine said sadly. "I don't like that prince Scourge. He's so mean to everyone. He should get time out."

Marine and Sonic then looked up as they saw two stars cross each other which caused the grey clouds to part, showing only the night sky as the storm had now stopped. Sonic again sighed sadly and hung his head as the two stars reminded him of himself and Amy.

Marine looked at Sonic, then smile. "I think I know how to cheer you up. Want to hear a little song?" Despite not getting a reply from a mopy Sonic, she carried on. "Okay, here it goes." She took a small breath. "Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky." As Sonic listened, he smiled a bit at the small fish, and looked at the sky to see several stars gleaming, the sight making him smile more as Marine finished her song. "Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are." She giggled and leaped up to kiss Sonic's cheek before smiling. "Okay, bye-bye." She then jumped off the spiked rock, back into the sea.

Sonic smiled after the fish. "Bye. And thanks."

His eyes then saw the shadow of a shark pass by, and then he looked over at friar Rotor's cave. He reminded himself that, despite what happened, he still had friends, even if he couldn't talk to them. He also knew that Amy still loved him, and that love would find a way to bring the two seals back together again.

* * *

**So, that's another chapter done. The part of Scourge's speech was actually a song in the film, but it would have felt weird to type down, and I felt that it didn't fit the tone of the story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and the next one will come out soon. Stay tuned.**


	7. A Clever Plot

"What?!" asked Rotor, not believing that Amy had just told him. The good friar walked over to the young Capulet girl. "Sonic banished to Shark Island? And you're to wed the prince tonight?"

The last word of Rotor's sentence echoed throughout his cave, repeating over and over again in Amy's head, a reminder that she didn't need right now as she sighed and hanged her head in shame and fear of what was to come next.

"I... I don't know what to say to this," the friar said, walking back over to his cauldron. "I don't know what to say..."

He then turned and saw a tear fall from Amy's eye. With a look of concern, Rotor walked back over to her, cupping her head in his hands in a soothing manner as he wiped the tear away from her sad face.

"Now now, my dear..." he said. "I think you have no choice... but to go through with this wedding to the prince..."

Amy's eyes and mouth widened in fear as another tear fell from her face, joined by several more. Rotor gave an apologetic sigh, standing still and putting his hand on his chin thoughtfully. His eyes widened and he stood stiff as a board before turning around to his cauldron, seeing it glow.

He hovered over it. "I think I have an idea..." he said to himself, but loud enough for Amy to hear it.

Rotor grabbed several ingredients together, throwing them all into the cauldron. After he finished his creation, the cauldron bubbled, and he grabbed a conch shell to dip into the liquid he had made, taking it over to a somewhat frightened Amy.

The Capulet girl sniffed the potion. "What... what will it do?"

"It will put you into a deep sleep, long enough for you to be considered dead," Rotor replied.

"Wait, what?" Amy backed away hesitantly. "No... I can't do it..."

"It won't really kill you, Amy. It will just look like it from the outside. You'll be asleep long enough for the wedding to be cancelled. Once the prince finds you dead, he'll call the wedding off, and you and Sonic can live and love together." He noticed her hesitation, then spoke again. "It's either this or be forced into a marriage that you don't want with a person that you don't love."

Amy paused and thought to herself. She saw her future with Scourge in her head, and saw nothing but unhappiness. But then she thought about her future with Sonic, and it made her smile. She saw a long, happy marriage. She saw children, happiness, and a life of love.

Reluctantly, she turned to Rotor, nodding. "I'll do it."

The friar nodded, gently taking Amy's head in his hands before tipping the potion into her mouth. Almost instantly, it hit the Capulet girl's system, causing her to fall unconscious right then and there. But what neither person could see was another shadowy figure watching them.

The figure sighed. "What a tangled web we weave..."

The next day, the wedding was getting under way. A band of crabs played "Here Comes The Bride" to the enjoyment of the entire Capulet family, and Edgar made his way up the aisle to greet Scourge happily.

"Your majesty..." the head of the Capulet party said.

Scourge growled at him. "She's late!"

"Amy?" called Edgar. "Where are you, Amy?" Frustrated, he raised his voice. "Don't make me ground you again!"

He stopped his speaking as he saw the figure of Rotor holding Amy in his arms. Tails was also observing from a fair distance away, and was just as shocked when he saw Rotor holding the limp form of Amy in his arms.

"I have sad tidings..." Rotor said. After a breath, he spoke. "Amy is... dead..."

As the Capulets cried out in sadness over their fallen family member, Edgar moved over to Rotor, crying. "Amy..."

"Oh, women!" Scourge grunted. "It's always something!" He then stormed off into the water.

"Amy..." Tails said from his hiding spot.

Rotor looked up and spotted the young Montague. "Tails?"

Tails turned to see Shark Island. "I have to tell Sonic!" He then made a dash for the island in question where his best friend was still banished.

"Tails, wait!" Rotor called out. "You don't understand!"

Panicked, the friar followed Tails, continually calling out his name and begging him to stop. But Tails ignored Rotor's pleas and jumped into the water anyway, swimming as fast as he could while a distressed Rotor stood on the edge leading to the water.

"What do I do?" he asked himself. He looked to Shark Island and sighed, laying Amy's limp body down. "I've got to go after him..."

Rotor then jumped into the water, the Capulet family looking on from behind with looks of shock on their faces. The friar swam as quickly as he could to catch up to Tails, but the Montague was just too fast, and Rotor had to stop and catch his breath.

"Tails! Come back!" he said, coughing. "I should have never quit jogging..."

Suddenly, he paused when he heard a rumbling growl, and he felt something underneath him. Turning around and looking down, Rotor saw a shark resting its nose against his back tauntingly, and it smiled when the friar looked at him.

"Why does it always have to be a shark..." Rotor sighed. He then moved forward, turning around to face the shark. "Now, see here. I must warn Sonic..." The shark growled at him. "Now, don't be like that!" he said, patting the shark's mouth in a pathetic attempt to reason with him. The shark took Rotor's tail in his mouth, laughing. "Oh, it's the oldest trick in the book!" the friar said. "You bite my tail, I scream, it's a laugh riot!"

As he said that, he accidentally slapped the shark across the nose, causing it to grow angry and then swim forward, still holding what could be his next meal in his mouth.

Meanwhile, Tails was getting ever close to Sonic. Due to his exhaustion, he was swimming slowly, but a tidal wave managed to wash him up onto the island next to his friend, who turned and smiled as he saw him.

"Tails!"

"Sonic..."

Sonic jumped forward to his friend. "Oh, Tails! My friend! What brings you here? Tell me about Amy! Does she still love me? Oh, I can't wait to see her again!" He then spun around happily. "Has she given you any messages for me."

"N-No..." Tails said, still exhausted.

"Ah, that's okay. Listen, Tails."

"Stop-"

"I had a dream last night that Amy and I were getting married, and..."

"Stop!"

Sonic smiled and turned to his best friend. "Why? What's wrong?" Sonic grew worried. "Tails?"

"Sonic... she's..." After a long agonising pause, the smaller Montague managed to get out the final word. "Dead..."

Sonic gasped loudly, his eyes almost welling up with tears as he heard the news. He shook his head in disbelief. He then turned his attention to a storm that had started brewing around him and Tails, the lightning of the storm lighting up the island with the tree. Hardening his look, Sonic dove off the rock that he was perched on, landing in the water, with Tails reluctantly following after.

Not long after both Montagues jumped in, Rotor made it to the island, his tail still in the mouth of the shark. He gasped and turned to see Tails and Sonic swimming away.

"Sonic, Tails, stop!" he pleaded, but he felt the shark pull at his tail again, almost tearing the skin from it.

Sonic made it to the island, Tails not far behind. The taller of the two Montagues ran up the rocks to get to the top of the island where the tree was, making it there in very short time, only stopping for breath after he reached the top.

"AMY!" Sonic cried out. He then cried it out several more time, the sound of tears on the verge of each repetition.

Most notable, however, was the fact that both the families were listening to the poor Montage's cry. Montagues and Capulets alike awoke from their sleep, looking with distress towards the sound of the voice as prince Scourge growled angrily from where he was in the water.

Rotor also heard the cries, and called out Sonic's name, pulling himself atop the rocky perch at the cost of his tail. which the shark ate with a loud burp and a small chuckle. Rotor sadly looked at his now hairless tail.

With one final cry of Amy's name, Sonic heard some seagulls squawking. Looking up, Sonic's eyes followed the birds' as they descended to a different part of the island. When the flew away after that, Sonic saw Edgar - as well as the rest of the Capulets - looking over Amy's dead body.

Back on Shark Island, Rotor was atop the rocky perch, taunting the shark that was eyeing him hungrily. "Hey, you!" Rotor spoke. "You want a bite of me? Come and get it!"

The friar's taunting caused the shark to jump up, but Rotor jumped out of the way, causing his apparent opponent to taste nothing but stone as Rotor now sat on the head of the shark, leaning back against his dorsal fin and smiling.

"Aw, what's the matter, fish-brains?" Rotor said, lightly pounding a fist on the shark's head. "Bite off more than you can chew?"

The rock formation then started crumbling under the shark's bite, and it broke off, landing in the water with the shark and leaving Rotor in mid-air before the shark jumped up and caught him in his mouth, taking him down to the water below.

At first, they wound up in the kitchen of a sunken boat, and Rotor managed to use a frying pan to bash the shark and temporarily stun it to escape, finding himself in a fancy room with a spiral staircase. He looked back and saw that the shark had recovered, quickly chasing him up the stairs as he spoke.

"Aren't there enough shark chases?" he said to himself.

He soon reached the circular glass ceiling at the top, falling flat against it as it stopped him, the shark approaching quicker. The sharp-toothed monster crashed into Rotor, breaking the glass ceiling as he circled around in a flip in the open water as Rotor rode on his nose, hanging on for dear life before being stopped by Marine, the shark sliding to a stop.

"STOP!" the small fish said. "Come with me if you want to live!"

"No problemo!" said the friar, hopping off the shark and grabbing a hold of his fishy friend.

Marine swam fast with Rotor in tow, easily out-swimming the shark until it snapped its teeth, causing the friar to let go and dart off ahead. The chase continued for a while longer until the shark got closer and closer, making Marine turn around.

"I'm asking you politely once." The shark snapped. "I'm asking you politely twice." Another loud snap. "Okay, that's it! I've had it!"

Both Marine and Rotor soon found themselves outside of a metal globe of some sort with several small holes that they were lucky enough to squeeze through. The shark, however, crashed right into it.

"Well, that takes care of that!" Marine said proudly.

The shark then chewed its way through the metal, grinning and laughing at Rotor before Marine returned with a large number of fish, all of which looked exactly like her, causing the shark to worry a bit.

"These are friends from my school, and they're very angry," Marine explained. "Punish the shark!"

The massive school of fish attecked the shark. Although they were small, their teamwork and overwhelming numbers were too much for the shark to handle before he fell back through the gate, turning around and swimming away.

"Hasta la vista, baby!" said Marine as she turned to swim away, smiling that her work was now done.

"Hasta la... whatever," Rotor said to himself, sighing and looking up at the surface, knowing that his own work was far from over.

* * *

**Sorry that it took so long! The part where Rotor gave Amy the potion was another song, but I decided to change it to a more dialogue-based thing because the song is kind of creepy. Anyway, the next one is the last one, and I hope it won't take as long. Until then, stay tuned.**


	8. Sealed With A Kiss

Rotor soon made it back to the surface of the water, thankful that the shark ordeal was now long gone, and even more thankful that he arrived back at the small hill with the tree on it. But he looked up to see that Sonic wasn't there.

"Sonic? Where for art thou?"

The Montague in question had arrived of Capulet territory. More specifically, he was at the part of the beach where the wedding took place, looking up to see the recently-dead Amy, laying on her side as her grieving father hovered over her. Slowly, Sonic walked through the makeshift aisle that the Capulets had made earlier, which earned him a couple of looks here and there.

Sonic continued his walking, either completely unaware or just totally ignoring the odd looks he got from his supposed enemies. Even Tails was watching from afar, fearful of what might happen next as Sonic made it to Amy. Leaning in close, he kissed her lips softly.

But then he felt an odd taste in his mouth. It was bubbly and tasted strange. After making some sounds of disgust at the taste, Sonic's eyes rolled back in his head as he limply fell next to Amy, facing her in his sleep.

As Tails continued to watch, Jules came up beside him, gasping as he saw his son. "Sonic!" He dashed over to the altar where his son laid dead, the rest of the Montague clan quickly following behind him. "Sonic... my son... my son..." he said tearfully.

As both families gathered around the altar to mourn their losses, Rotor stood between the respective leaders of each clan, separating them from intruding any further onto the altar and looking back and forth between the two before he began speaking.

"Where are these enemies?" He pointed to Edgar. "Capulet?" Edgar hung his head in shame as Rotor turned to Jules. "Montague?" Jules did the same as Edgar while Rotor gestured to Sonic and Amy. "See how your hate has found a way to kill your children?" The entire crowd, Montagues and Capulets alike, hung their heads in shame as the friar continued. "We are all punished! Every single one of us! We are all punished!"

Edgar and Jules, looking down at their fallen children, couldn't fight back the tears as they saw how badly the spilling over of their war took away the ones that they loved. As both fathers cried, they leaned close to each other, sharing an apologetic hug.

The whole crowd looked up and noticed it, saddened to see their leaders crying over what had happened. Suddenly, they felt their own tears start to well, and they turned to their respective enemies and made amends with tearful hugs of their own.

Rotor, still stood at the altar, smiled slightly to himself as he had achieved what he had set out to do when Sonic first asked Rotor to marry him and Amy: he had finally put a stop to the lifelong war between the two families.

But his attention was momentarily distracted as he saw a tidal wave coming in. He looked closer, squinting into the distance, smiling to himself as he saw Knuckles riding the wave, closing in on the island.

"Knuckles!" Tails said happily.

"Hey, it is I!" the large Montague said, circling around his friend before landing on the island, water splashing around him as he walked through the aisle. "Thou was having a party and you didn't invite moi?" He gasped dramatically. "Oh, to surfer the slings and arrows of outrageous- ooh..." He cut himself off as he saw Sonic and Amy. "This party looks dead..." He leaned close to the two seals. "Wakey, wakey, wakey..." That didn't work, so he grew a bit angry. "WAKE UP TIME!"

Despite the fact that most people jumped a bit at Knuckles' screaming those three words, their attention was turned to the night sky, watching as two stars crossed each other before the sun broke through the darkness, casting its warm glow all around the beach.

As soon as the sunlight hit Amy and Sonic, she was the first to open her eyes, smiling softly as she saw Sonic laying next to her. She moved her head forward slightly, gently bouncing her nose against his own which caused him to wake up as well.

Both seals smiled happily and stood up, looking around each other to make sure they were alive before pulling each other into a kiss, causing the crowd around them to applaud and cheer, happy that their families were now fully united together.

"Oh, come on! Will you two get a cave?" Knuckles said, smirking as he turned around to the band of crabs behind him. "And a one, and a two..."

The crab band started playing a lively waltz, and Montagues and Capulets danced together happily to the song. But nobody noticed prince Scourge appearing behind Amy and Sonic, looking back and forth and growling angrily. But before he could move any further, the sound of someone clearing their throat got his attention.

"Oh, blubber-butt!" Marine said. Scourge turned to her as she continued. "There's someone here that would love to meet you..."

She turned her head slightly, gesturing to a large female pink elephant seal in the crowd, and she playfully winked at Scourge. With his signature dumb smile, he moved away from Sonic and Amy and bounded over to the seal.

"You know, I'm still single..." he said with a blush. The pink seal smiled back, chuckling and pulling him close so the two could dance.

Sonic and Amy watched from the altar, having stopped their kissing to look over all the happy couples in the crowd. Sonic turned to Amy, jerking his head slightly in a gesture, and she nodded in reply, following him.

The two seals went off into a small corner away from all the dancing, and the corner was close to the water, so they both dove in, turning back to wave at their friends, who waved back happily. Sonic and Amy then smiled and swam and jumped happily in the water, knowing that their love would forever be sealed with a kiss.

* * *

**So, that's this story all finished. I know that this chapter is pretty short, but the part of the movie that I based it on was the last part, and that's the shortest part of the movie. But I hope you liked it, and I hope that it was up to par considering that I don't normally do this kind of stuff. Nonetheless, I will see you all soon with some new stuff, so take care. Until the next story.**


End file.
